The cause of autism is still unknown, however, a genetic connection is suspected. The purposes of this study are to look for possible association's between autism and (1) genes on chromosome six, (2) immune deficiency (the body's ability to fight infection is reduced), and (3) the autoimmune process (one's immune system begins to attack its own body or brain).